What happened?
by baldcoder
Summary: This is just a fluffy one-shot that I've been tinkering with for several months. It's canon-ish, and by that, I mean everything happened just as the show portrayed. These events, though, happened outside the timeframe of the show. Both past and future.


**A/N:** This is just a little one-shot I had started messing with several months ago. It's canon with liberties taken where information isn't available.

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

It was a typical September day in Hartford, Connecticut. It was Friday, September 18, 1981, and the air was cool about 60 degrees, and the morning fog was heavy. Inside St. Francis Hospital, it wasn't much warmer, although Mary hardly noticed. Mary was about to deliver her second child, a boy if the doctors were correct. She was excited but also nervous at the same time. She never envisioned herself being a mom and here she was about to be a mother for the second time. What had changed to bring her to this point? What had happened to allow her to receive these two precious gifts? She knew the answer… he happened!

Her husband, Stephen, was out in the delivery waiting room with their three-year-old daughter, Eleanor. Stephen paced back and forth just like an expecting father would do. Stephen was never one for fairy tales, but to him, this came pretty darn close. How did he end up in this hospital waiting for another child to be born? How had he managed to be so lucky as to find the woman of his dreams? He knew the answer… she happened!

He was snapped out of his thought process by the familiar sounds of childbirth coming from down the hall. A few moments later, he and Eleanor were called down to the room where his wife was delivering. As they entered the room, Stephen took in the sight of his beautiful wife holding the most precious baby boy he had ever see. Mary was beaming with pride while holding her son, Charles. Stephen took Charles in his arms and marveled and his little boy. Before they were three… now they were four, together and safe.

* * *

The following morning another couple entered the hospital. Jack and Emma were expecting their first child. Emma was nervous about the delivery. This was her first and she really didn't know what to expect. One thing she was sure of, though, her little girl would be a blessing. Emma wasn't sure how she would manage, but she knew deep in her heart that everything would work out OK. As Emma waited patiently for her little girl's arrival, she thought about what had happened to bring her to this place, at this time. She knew the answer… he happened.

Jack was sure of one thing. All of his instincts told him to run. This wasn't the plan. He didn't make contingencies for this. How would he provide? What if they had to run? Would having a baby slow them down. There were so many unknowns. As Jack paced outside Emma's room, he happened to glance in and see his beautiful wife. She was the best part of him. She kept him grounded. What had happened to the carefree, happy-go-lucky-man that he once was? He knew the answer… she happened.

He went and sat down next to a man and his daughter. They had only been there for a few minutes in the waiting area. They exchange pleasantries but didn't talk much. Jack was too focused on his thoughts. As the man and daughter got up to enter another room, a nurse walked up to Jack and told him that his daughter was here and he could go in and see them. He slowly made his way into the room. Emma was holding Samantha in a blanket, cooing at her. When she saw Jack, she motioned him over and then slowly handed Samantha over to him. He looked at his daughter, two were now three and they were together and safe.

* * *

It was a beautiful, hot April day in Echo Park. Inside West Side Medical Center though was a different story. It was cold. Sarah shivered as she lay in the delivery bed. She had always been cold natured. Her feet were the worst. She loved it when her husband would cover her feet with his to warm them up. She was pulled from her thoughts as another contraction hit. One minute apart, almost time. Sarah reflected back over the last 6 years. She had been a cold, ruthless spy and now here she was delivering her first child. What had turned a cold, ruthless spy into a loving wife and soon to be a mother? She knew the answer… he happened.

Chuck sat next to Sarah, holding her hand. He noticed his hands were sweaty and wiped them on his pants. Chuck was doing his best to not freak out, but it was difficult when his wife would bear down on his hand and stifle a scream as each contraction hit. Even with all his freaking out, Chuck was still excited. Today he was becoming a dad! Him, the nerd extraordinaire! How did he get so lucky to have an amazing wife, who was just about to give him the greatest gift life can offer? He knew the answer… she happened.

Soon the delivery progressed and Sarah gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Stephen Charles Bartowski was everything they had hoped for. As Chuck held his son, he began to count… two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth, ten fingers, and ten toes. Perfect! Chuck was truly in awe. He looked at Sarah and she was glowing. In that moment, with messy hair and sweaty face, she had never looked more beautiful to Chuck. He leaned over and kissed her. After all the angst and drama and spy crap they went through, they were finally together and safe.

 **A/N:** There you have it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
